The Broken YouTuber (Jeff's POV
by EclipticChaos
Summary: A boy with a dream, but no life. He loves a girl who he doesn't have a chance with. He is her Silent Guardian. Enjoy, and review! {There will be OC's, if you want me to use yours just tell me name age and job, and I'll consider.}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am making a spinoff of The Broken YouTuber, by Lady Andromeda 465, I have her permission, though you guys {Or girls} will have to wait a bit for him to pop in. so yeah... Authors notes will be bold, thoughts in Italics, And subtitles in all Bold and underlined, the normal stuff. This will follow her story, just from a new perspective. this first chappie will be 100 to 150 words because I have to wait on Lady A. On to chapter one.**

* * *

**Jeff's POV:**

I call Andromeda, having just woken up and instantly knowing something was wrong I wait till she answers. I get Annie. "Hey, Annie, Is Andy alright?"

{Insert Adams conversation, just with Jeff and Annie.} "I'm coming over, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Tell Andy, alright?"

* * *

**Sorry for the short first chapter, I am still new at this and I have to wait on Lady A. So the next one will be longer and more eventful. {Hopefully.}**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sorry about the underlines, my phone is wonky) After my small fight with Adam I lay down to sleep on the couch, wishing I hadn't yelled.

When I get up, I hear Andromeda in the kitchen and walk to the bar. "Are you okay?" She asks. _ 'Okay? I haven't been okay since I fell in love with her and haven't been able to be with her. Please don't let Annie tell her about that.'_ "I should be asking you that Andy." I say, neatly avoiding her question, I hadn't slept in a week. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I guess." She replied.

"Sorry about my fight with Adam."

**(Most of my chappies will be short because my phone is wonky, but they will be longer when I get home, I'm on a Christmas trip)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay?" I ask, worry shining in my eyes.

She gives me a small smile. "I've been better."

"Sorry about the argument between Adam and I." I apologize softly.

"I've seen and heard worse, trust me, that didn't phase me. _yeah, I should know, you've told me everything. But I haven't._

I frown and return to the original topic. "But seriously, are you okay?"

**"**I'm fine." She insists. _Liar_ I think almost aloud.

Instead, I take a step closer. "Are you really?"

I see her barriers go up. "Yes, just a little tired, throwing up tends to do that to one."

I roll my eyes with a soft chuckle. "C'mon then, bed for you then."

"But I don't wanna!" She protests in that really annoying voice that I hate. _GOD DAMN IT ANDY! _I almost yell at that voice she made. I take a breath and say calmly with a small laugh: "Too bad, you need rest. And in the morning, to eat."

She tries to move to her room, gripping the counter and leaning on it heavily.

"Here let me help." I say, picking her up bridal style. I blush crimson when she rests her head on my chest on the way up, still protesting. _God, please don't notice. _I pray. I tuck her in and was walking out when she spoke.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." I say, smiling. _Anything ever._

I shut the door and my exceptional hearing picks up fluttering eyelids. I smile heading up on the roof to sleep.

I wake up to Adam asking me what the hell I was doing. "Sleeping Asshole." I call back, hoping in through the window.

"Geez." I hear Adam whisper, getting something to drink.

I see Annie at the counter and say softly to her. "Annie, don't tell Andy. All right?" I ask, leaning on the counter next to where she sat.

She agrees softly and, speak of the devil he shall appear, or in this case, She, Andy comes in.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake I see." Adam says. I narrow my eyes in pure jealousy.

"Shut up." Andy replies to him. I loosen up.

Adam asks if she was ok, and jealousy spikes again, but I force it to not show.

"Better than I did yesterday." Andy says.

I test her temperature.

"She doesn't have a fever." I say softly.

"Well that's great, Can we eat? I'm hunnnggrrrrrryyyyyyyy." she drawls.

{Insert conversation from lady A's POV}

they start playing Mario Kart and I roll my eyes and shake my head. "What are we gonna do with you Andy." I say, picking up a controller.

"Nothing," She replies. "I'm too lovable."

"You've got that right..." I mutter under my breath. _Too lovable... Enough for an old friend...? Will I finally have an actual family? Or be forever alone? Probably the former... _I sigh. I play against them, Andy and I trade first and second most races. Andy won 6 wins to 5 wins.

She went on a rant on how I was probably cheating, because I had never won before. I just smile and nod, all the while thinking: _Could she have feelings for me? No... Maybe? Yes? I doubt it._


	4. Chapter 4

I laugh bit at her rage. ""I may have been practicing." I say lightly.

"How? YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A FREAKING WII!" She yells.

We argue for a minute until light filters in and catches her half way dry hair. My breath catches in my throat as Adam grabs a strand and jealousy constricts my chest and I breath heavily. Annie notices, though ignores it, but nobody else does. _Thank god._ I send silent thanks. I hear her unintentional flirting and I resist the need to make Adam never have kids. I pull out a forced, yet genuine sounding laugh. "let me guess, her eyes seem to be staring into your soul?"

He nods and bubbling rage fills my stomach and chest. _I am her silent guardian, I will not interfere with her love life._I repeat this mantra to myself over and over again. "Her eyes seem to do that to one." I say with another laugh.

Andy says something but I'm too distracted. I stiffen when Annie mentions their mother. I block out everything as her eyes flash with every emotion tied to the death of a loved one. I say something, but I'm to distracted to know what I, myself, said. Andy came back a while later wearing her enderman jacket, jeans and sneakers. I hear Adam take her arm and I start chastising Annika for reminding her of their mother to block out their conversation.

"And Annie? Do _not_ tell Andy about me and me coming around every night. I know I tell you this a lot, but its important." I hiss softly. "And I got Andy a gift, don't tell her yet, I haven't finished it." I say softly. "And ohhhhh Adam, keep it up your going to wish you could have kids." I mutter to myself. "You didn't hear that Annie." I say to her. I flop on the couch, crying silently. "I know I'm her guardian, And I'm not supposed to get involved, but I can't take it anymore. Do you know how I feel Annie?" I say gently, tracing the knife scar along my chest. "Andy is like family to me, but I want more than that, much more." I whisper, almost sobbing. I get up go to the kitchen, picking out a knife from the drawer. _Annie knows what I'm doing._ I poise the knife over my chest, muscles tensed. I hesitate in bringing it in home.


	5. Chapter 5

I let Andromeda drag me out.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She asks harshly.

"I-I just couldn't handle it." I say, looking at my ffet.

She softens for a reason I couldn't determine.

"Handle what?" She asks gently.

"The- The feelings." I say, twirling my hands.

She looks confused and I look up at her.

"Andy, what I'm feeling is killing me on the inside out. I need to do this now, or I never will." I say, my misty breath wreathing Andy's face in a wreath of reflected light. I take a step to her.

"Do what?" She asks.

"this." I say closing the gap. I kiss her hungrily, all my emotions poured into it, her face in my hands, I reign the emotions in, becoming gentle.

When I pull away and step back I am shocked at what I did. "I-I'm sorry." I stutter. I... I'm going to go home, see you later Andy." I say running inside.

I see Annie and say softly. "Tell her, might as well seeing as I kissed her." I say sadly. "Just do it after I leave." I say, going to my car. I get in and turn it on. I pull out my multitool and cut my wrists. I watch the blood fall to the seats as I drive. I get too focused on the blood and I look up and see a black van about hit my car

**That's it guys! Cliffies are fun to write! You all get a new Chappie as soon as Lady Andromeda puts one out! Will he survive? Will he get out with out a scratch? Will he die? The world will have to wait**

**EclipticChaos out. [Transmission terminated]**


	6. Chapter 6

the van slammed into my small car, the multitool cutting my wrists farther, the air bag slamming my head to the hard plastic headrest. the last thing I remember was my phone voicemailing Andy's phone on accident and me saying: "I love you Andy, I'm sorry."

I black out. I wake up in the hospital, the nurse talking with Annie. "Let me talk to her." I say, my voice Inaudible over the phone. She hangs up and the raged insanity that has plagued me since my family's death took me over. I jump up, ripping the IV out, I pin the nurse to the floor. "I SAID TO LET ME TALK TO HER!" I say in blind rage. I start strangling her. As she was dying people came in and sedated me, barely saving the nurse. _I am walking through a whit haze and I see Andy, Around 27 years old , and her stomach swollen with signs of a full-term pregnant woman. She was carrying my child... And we were married. Suddenly I hear a gunshot and blood. Her blood._ I wake up a minute before Adam walks in. "What do you want?" I ask harshly.

"just for Andromeda's sake. She doesn't know we are here."

"No, seriously, Why are you here?" I ask.

"Because I care about Andromeda, And I know she would freak out if she knew you were here. So I'm hoping she doesn't find out. I know you know how she'd react. So, I just have one question, what happened? After you left I found her sitting on the ground staring blankly at the ground. What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I look away.

"Dude, whats wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

I flip to face him, the insanity trying to grip me.

"Because I am in love with her! And I know she will never love me back like I want her to!" I calm down and sgh. "She loves me like a brother, I can tell that. I can also tell she likes someone else..." I say, pushing back the insanity until he leaves. When he leaves I snap up, ripping apart the IV tubes, breaking the heart monitor, riiping my wrists open my wrists with my teeth, and going wild. I take a syringe of adrenaline and let it hover over my heart. I hit the call button. "Get Andromeda in here." I order through the buzzer. "I want her to see this." I say, locking the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I let myself daydream as I wait for them to get Andromeda in here. _It was before I left, outside with Andy... I am about to do it but instead, I whisper in her ear. "You have a Guardian Angel." And I step away, but this time she looks surprised and Annie walks outside and tells Andy everything I told her not to. I blush and look down. "yeah..." I say. Then she kissed me... I was surprised at first , but leaned into it. I pout when she pulls away. "Why you pull away?"_

_"Because we have an audience." She says with a chuckle._

_"Oh..."_

Then the daydream stopped. I look at the broken clock. It had only been a few seconds...

**Hope you guys enjoyed! This is a short chappie made entirely by me, so yeah...**

**EclipticChaos [Transmission Terminated]**


	8. Chapter 8

**As a first of, It is 3:10 when I am starting to write this, so apologies if its a bit crappy... XD**

**At the end I will start doing a small outro, thanking everyone who is supporting me in this spinoff, And talk to everyone who will possibly be joining.**

**And all you Skypers: Ecliptic_Chaos **

**That is my user, add me if you like, but tell me where I might know you first!**

**\On to a new, but not so exciting chapter...**

I start unwillingly daydreaming again: _I am in the hospital, waiting for Andy when she arrives her eyes regocnize the adrenaline and try to get in, jiggling the handle looking for a key, anything. Soon Klarissa is right beside her. She is shocked by the feral look in my eyes and scared of what I might do to her and Andy. "Remember the Angel." I hear in my head. __Hearing voices is the first sign of madness.__ I randomly remember. I clutch the syringe like it's my only hope, which it was. I see Annie running down the hall outdide my door, trying to Help Andy. I write on the door in my blood: "Don't sav me, I'm far too broken, Andy, your gift is in your lampshade, it was mY grandmothers. Goodbye." I say, plunging the adrenaline into my heart. _

**_3rd person._**

_Andy's eyes widen and she finally opens the door. Too late. Jeff's body is lifeless on the floor. She runs over to it. "Please wake up! Please!" She cries _

**_Jeff's POV_**

Then I hear the buzzer broadcasting the call to andy:

"Jeff has locked himself in and wont come out. He said you "Needed to see this.""

**Well, that's all for this one until the Lady is done, and Outro:**

**Thanks to:**

**Lady Andromeda {Tanks so mach!}**

**TheAmazingQwerty {Plz correct me!}**

**And all you readers!**

**Extra:**

**All OC makers:**

**The better the forms the more likely I'll add you in! **

**As for those who have made a form, I am thinking about it, just not sure where to add them in...**

**And plz forgive any spelling errors, because it is nowww: 3:36**

**EclipticChaos ****[Transmission Terminated.]**


	9. Chapter 9

_**JEFF'S POV:**_

Andy comes in the room and just leaves, just like that.

I break down and open up youtube on my phone. I just stared at a blank screen for 4 hours and I see a notification telling me SHE posted a new video I watch it and get pissed. I get up and walk out of the hospital, walking to Adams house, after cutting a bloody smile on my face, Like Jeff the Killer, but I leave my eyes alone. I buy a chef's knife and sprint the last 4 miles to Adam's house.

It was late by now so I snuck in the window to his bed room. I put the knife to his throat and woke him up.

he looks at me scared.

"Get Andy in a Skype call." I order. He complies easily, seeing the crazed look in my eyes.

She answers, looking tired. "Your last Andy, first Adam, then Steve, then all your YouTuber friends, then K, then Annie, then you." I say, my bloody smile glistening darkly in the screenlight.

I then cut Adam's arm very shallow, a drop falls then the blood flow stills, and slipping out the window. I sprint to Steve's, cutting a shallow, bloody J into his arm, then slipping out the window, I do this all night until I get to Klarissa, then I stop and go home, locking my door and crying, my gray hoodie hiding my face, my painted smile, as dark, ambient music plays in my mind.


	10. Chapter 9 (Alt)

Andromeda just leaves and I just drop to my knees, given up on everything. I get up and sit there until dark, then I go to Andy's and slip in Annie's window like usual.

"I didn't know if you were coming." Annie states.

"Old habits die hard." I say bluntly, walking to Andy's room as I had every other night, the only difference: I fought someone who was trying to break in, and fell aslepp next to Andromeda's bed, blood over my forearms from blocking the knife.


	11. Chapter 11: Bleeding out

I sleep gently in the chair next to Andy's bed. Pit... Pat... Pit... Pat... The sound of my blood hitting the wood. Melodic in a strange way. It works its way into my dreams.

_Rain... It was raining. Blood, I taste the iron in the blood as a rusty taste. Who's though? I look at my arms, blade cuts... My blood? No. I was now soaked in blood, my long blonde hair now red and brown, almost maroon. I lay on the ground and stare up into the red clouds, watching the blood rain down. I blink a drop out of my eye and breathe deeply. Blood slowly crept up my body as it began to run out of places to flow. It seeps into my clothes, dying them red. I relax my body and mind as it flowed up, covering my chest now, creeping to my face. I felt cold, oddly, since was blood. My eyes drooped closed and I felt a blackness envelope my mind, turning it off, completely_ _off._


	12. Chapter 12: The Repeating

I**_cough, the rising blood reaching my mouth and flooding it. I close my mouth and And cover my nose. My vision is tinted red and I am back at the beginning._**

_**Rain... It was raining. Blood, I taste the iron in the blood as a rusty taste. Who's though? I look at my arms, blade cuts... My blood? No. I was now soaked in blood, my long blonde hair now red and brown, almost maroon. I lay on the ground and stare up into the red clouds, watching the blood rain down. I blink a drop out of my eye and breathe deeply. Blood slowly crept up my body as it began to run out of places to flow. It seeps into my clothes, dying them red. I relax my body and mind as it flowed up, covering my chest now, creeping to my face. I felt cold, oddly, since it was blood.**_

_**Wait, hadn't this already happened? I struggle to get up through the blood.**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Insanity

***Flashback***

I sit it the Ice Rink's stands, listening to Andy's voice, cold depression creeping down my spine. "I hate you." I mutter "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I yell, standing up and flipping the stands suddenly, soon walking out angrily.


	14. Chapter 14: Closing Into The End

_***Flashback***_

I stalk out to my car. The loud engine sparked, roaring to life.

"I am on my own, no one there." I say roughly.

"I don't wanna die I don't wanna die,

no I don't wanna die, so your gonna have to.

Blood is getting hotter, body's getting colder,

I told you once I'm the only one that holds her.

I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die,

no I don't wanna die, so your gonna have to." I sing softly, memories

of Andy running through my head, the day of the knife, when I got my scar for her, how she sat at my hospital bed that day, how happy I was, through the pain.

i drive to Andy's, annoyed my anger got the best of me, and climb to the second story window of Annie's room.

**Cliffie! Yay! Enjoy!**

**EclipticChaos [Transmission Terminated]**


	15. Chapter 15: Ripped Up Inside

I wake up and get out before Andy sees. I sit in my house all day, the phone rings. I sit, my head in my hands, my heart in pieces.

My stomach rumbles some time later and I go out to eat. I see Andy and Adam and I shudder in pain, barely escaping a break down. I storm out, slamming the door. I go home and I accidentally break the hinges on the door. I work out for hours, mindlessly lifting, running, hitting punching bags. I wipe my brow an hour later, my hand coming off soaked in sweat. I grit my teeth in jealousy and slam my fist into the wall the drywall cracking and falling apart under my furious strength. I just beat the living hell out of the wall for a while, my knuckles soon bloody, powdery from the wall and burning from sweat getting in the cuts.

**EclipticChaos [Transmission Terminated]**


	16. Chapter 16: Uh-Oh

I lean my head on the broken wall. "Damn it Andy." I whisper. "Your just killing me. Breaking me beyond repair. Every second you spend with that bastard I'm sitting here, slowly dying inside. I've protected and held onto you for a long time." I say, pausing. I spin and walk out, I needed to see Annie. I reach their house and knock. Annie answers, opening the door. Seeing the way I was holding myself up, she pulled me to her room, halfway there Andy saw us. "What are you doing here?" She asked a bit harshly.


	17. Chapter 17: Andromeda

When she tells me to leave I just break, falling to the floor, completely destroyed. Annie, comforting me, sits next to me.

I take out my multitool, playing with the blades. "Do you think she cares how she is making me feel? No, don't answer." I say, standing up suddenly. I write Andy a note and tape it to her door: ~That's how you treat an old friend? Fine, I guess you wouldn't care if I died, or If you never saw me again. But, I wouldn't do that, because I love you, so I can't let you get hurt.~

As I write blood from my knuckles drip onto the page. ~And if you want to be with Adam, you might as well have shot me in the will never see me again. Jeff

P.S. Tell Annika if you want me to come back.~ I write, storming out soon after. I drive to Adams, just to wreck his car. I pop the hood and take out the battery, putting it in the trunk of his car.


	18. Chapter 18: Update chapter, no story yet

**Hey guys, I'm doing an update chapter, where I do almost nothing with the story. Lady Andromeda hasn't been posting because she is busy with other things.**

**I would tell you guys what is, but she is ignoring me. If your reading this Andy, please, at least don't shut me out.**

**Bye.**


	19. Chapter 18: Bloody wars

Two weeks later:

I sit in the dark corner of my house, dark purple rings around my eyes from zero hours of sleep in the two weeks that have passed, my hands clenched in my dark blonde hair. I suddenly get up and pace my house, feeling stronger. I slam my fist into the already shattered wall. The drywall cracks through the whole wall and dust rains down. "I hate you." I lie to myself. I pull my fist from the wall, scars on my wrist. I turn on. my heels and walk to the door, due to someone knocking. Luna, my sister, was at the door, she had come to see me for the holidays from Ireland. Seeing my state, my eyes, my lean body structure dangerously thin from hunger. She frowns and pulls me to her 1998 Mustang, revs the engine, and drives to Andy's house. She knocks hard, and angrily on the door. "What the hell is so fucked up about you that you don't see what you doing to Jeff?!" She growls, flipping her emo hair and stepping aside to reveal me, in my ravaged state.

LUNA'S POV:

I put my hands on my hips waiting for an answer.


	20. Chapter 19: The Truth Revealed

_**LUNA'S POV**_

I watch her start walking away.

i see blood drip softly from her hand.

I grab her shoulder. "Andromeda, wait." I say quietly.

"Jeff... Your killing him inside. Which in turn is actually killing him. from his kitchen he hasn't eaten in days. From his eyes, I'd say he hasn't slept in at a minimum of a week, yet he still patro-" Im cut off by.

"Patrols your house. for five years i've done this. Watched over you. Comforted you as you slept. You've had several break ins, none succeeded. Why? me. Who helps Annie late into the night with homework when she is having fun instead earlier? me. Who has loved you for so many years yet you could never see? me. that is all im going to say now." He says, visibly shaking from hunger, sleep deprivation, and pain.

**_JEFF'S POV_**

I could barely keep from passing out, both from hunger and sleep deprivation. I take a shaky step to Andy, then another, until I am within arms reach. Then stars cloud my vision, then black slowly closes in on Andy's face and I pass out.


	21. Chapter 20: Fatalities

Jeff's POV:

I wake up at my house, my head pounding.

I get up and drywall rains down from the ceiling. I stumble into my living room. "Luna, take me to Annika." I say shakily, my body not taking well to the unwelcome sleep. She shoots up, guiding me to the car.

She drives in to the house and I shakily unlock the door with the spare key. "Annie!" I call. I stumble to her room, collapsing when I get there, falling onto the bed, my head cracking on the headboard. Luna is still outside, and I can't call for her, my throat is on fire.


	22. Chapter 21:Death And Fire

Jeff:

My head bleeds out onto Annie's sheets, my hands feeling cold. I realize I had locked the door behind me on habit. Then I also realize where Annie was and mentally groan, incapable of doing it physically. That's when my whole body erupted in flaring agony

Luna:

I figure it will take a while and I go to sit in the car, unaware of what was happening.


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble

I waver in and out of consciousness after Andy tried helping me. A faint lyric came into my head: 'A heart of broken glass.'

'Nuclear...' I think to myself. (A/n I don't do many of these, and if you want to look it up, it is by Mike Oldfield.) I wake up in a white room, a lady in white whispering. I manage to make out: "Your brother has a broken skull..." "Brain damage..." "Cut4s on his wrist" "Mental hospital."

**(Full version: "Your brother has a broken skull... Oh, I'm sorry, well, he may have brain damage. Other afflictions? Well I noticed deep cuts on his wrists... Uh huh... Maybe get him into a mental hospital? Okay. Have a good day.")**

I wake up next under a bright light. "Get him under again!" I hear faintly. Ow. My head. Then I wake up in a barred hospital room. Not surprised, considering my last visit. I ask for my phone and play my new addicted song: Yuki's Death. I stay like this for hours, until Andy comes to see me. "Hey Andy. Sorry..." I say softly.

Thanks for reading, leave a review if you like. (Not required)

Also, just to let you all know, Jeff is a replica of me in almost every way.

Anyways, Cya

EclipticChaos, Out.


	24. Chapter 24: The best presents

I look at the present Andy had given me and open it. One was a book of puns. I realize Adam took it for a moment, because the joke: "Why didn't the skeleton confess his love? Because he didn't have the guts." Was circled with an SDM signature next to it. Then a get well card with singing Teletubbies. "Jesus Andy." And a little wolf bracelet. I call Andy to tell her where her gift is. "Look under your lampshade." I say simply. The gift is a 6 pound diamond, along with a note to where a full size, hand made Enderman statue is. I knew she would freak out about the diamond. And she would love the Enderman, which i stashed in Annika's closet.


	25. Chapter 25: Frozen In Time

I was on my nightly rounds at night and got bored and sat next to Andy, watching her face. Then she starts whispering. Little things at first, like: Hey guys... Blue rocks... PvP...

Then she started making full sentences, slightly louder, with more meaning. Then she said the one thing I was hoping I wouldn't hear, at least until I had steeled my self: Adam... I love you... That's when I broke, shaking with barely contained rage, then nothing. Everything went blank. I had lost my rhyme. My reason. Almost... And I didn't move at all. Even when Annika was shaking me. All I did was stare at my hands.


	26. Goodbye

I am unable to update this story. As my permissions by original owner have been removed. I an never to speak to her again... I wish she wasn't so harsh on me... Anyways she told me to remove the story... But I couldn't bring myself to delete it. She will also no longer use my character in her story. He never existed basically, and I never existed to her either... So... I need to be depressed... I'll try to update based on popular demand... But... Who knows how long that could be? Or if anyone actually stayed... I wonder if she took that too... Bye. Don't know if or when I will update. Also... Ms.S? Want me to delete the videos I made for you too? Or do those have to get taken down too? For everyone else... Idk... I may erase all evidence of myself from the internet... Bye... Idk when I will talk to you guys who stayed with me...


End file.
